Harlem Girl
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: It's movie night at Lucas's and Jo has a trip downtown memory lane.


**_Hi! I wrote a short, not that short, lol. Something I always thought about. Maybe not some parts but regarding Jo at least. So I thought it would be nice to try and add my personal touch on that one just because ;)._**

 ** _Jo & Henry are canons on that story! They haven't confessed their love for each other yet but they're very much aware of the other's feelings._**

 ** _Hope you'll enjoy. It is set somewhere in the middle of season 2._**

 ** _And as per usual, do not need to comment on my English or blast at me for nothing at all because hateful reviews are automatically deteled._**

* * *

\- Hey guys – Lucas chanted out barging at the morgue one morning

Jo, Henry, and Hanson were around a dead body, a case that would be soon wrapped up.

They all raised their heads when the young assistant walked toward them.

\- We are in troubles – Henry whispered in Jo's ears, and she giggled, leading Hanson to roll his eyes.

As far as he was concerned, he has been playing the third wheel ever since he walked in, earlier that same morning.

\- Why do you look so cheerful? – Hanson asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow – what have you done again?

Lucas pointed a finger at himself

\- Me? I haven't done anything… Yet!

Jo and Henry just shook their heads in disapproval.

\- Then what do you need? – Jo asked

Lucas started to nervously squirm and walking right in between Jo and Henry, which wasn't very much to their liking.

\- I know you two lovebirds probably have some romantic plans for tonight but I would like to invite the three of you for a movie night.

They all shared concerned looks, wondering what they have done wrong in their lives. Before anyone could answer, Hanson's cell phone loudly buzzed and when he saw the caller's name, he just sighed.

\- It's Karen! I have to take that!

Jo and Henry looked at Lucas who was waiting for them to say anything. Their silence exchange spoke volume. They were trying to think how they would escape that one without hurting Lucas's feelings.

\- Hmm. Lucas – Jo started and startled when she heard Hanson raising his voice with Karen.

\- Listen, you know what I'll be working tonight, we have a tough case. I'll be home late. Don't wait up!

He hung up before his wife had any chance to protest.

They all stared at him like they were feeling sorry for his fate once he'd be home.

\- What? – he groaned

\- Not sure Karen can forgive you this – Jo simply said, biting on her upper lip

\- And it appears you also lied to her about working later tonight – Henry added

Hanson rolled his eyes

\- Don't start with me you two! Lucas, what time do you want to meet us for the movie night?

Jo and Henry could have sworn to see Lucas's face enlightening like a Christmas tree.

\- For real? You wanna come?

\- Yeah yeah! Don't make me regret that!

\- That's awesome! Huh, 7 pm, my place! Because it's actually an old production of mine when I was in a film major.

Jo and Henry knew they would definitely not escape that one especially as Hanson's face was saying "don't' leave me alone with him".

\- What about you two? – Lucas asked the couple – Come on, join the train. I promise I won't be boring.

They didn't have much choice left, not with Hanson's look on them.

\- Fine! We'll come – Henry affirmed for the both of them.

Lucas could hardly hide his excitement as per usual

\- And please, keep your hands to yourself – Hanson added – I witness enough PDA from young couples.

Jo just gave him a look but somehow, he was right. It was no secret to anyone she and Henry have been dating for months now and they really had issues keeping their hands to themselves.

\- So tonight it is then! This is going to be so fun guys!

Lucas walked away from them. The three friends looked at the other.

\- It better be worth it – Jo said

 **###**

A few hours later, they all found themselves knocking at Lucas's door.

They were casually dressed, so casually dressed, Henry had troubles keeping his eyes to himself because of Jo's outfit. It was the beginning of summer.

\- Hi! Come in! Welcome!

\- We brought some beers and a couple of snacks on our way here – Jo said, putting the whole in Lucas's hands.

\- To Henry's dislike – Hanson teased

Henry rolled his eyes

\- That is not food!

Jo glared at him

\- Honey! We talked about that!

Henry sighed and just nodded. Lucas was like a kid.

\- Don't worry doc! There are fruits and vegetables too, you can pick whatever you'd like.

Henry couldn't tell if he was being ironical or not so he just went along with it.

\- Nice outfit, Jo – Lucas added, while the two detectives were already in the living room.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow

\- Very unusual you but very nice. Dating Henry obviously has its perks.

She sighed and wondered what the hell was she doing here in the first place

\- Thanks, _Lagerfeld_ , I'll remember that.

They all settled for the movie. The couch was a bit tight, so Jo just decided to sit between Henry's legs. Lucas gave each of them a pamphlet.

\- What is that? – Hanson asked

\- It's the synopsis of the movie plus a list of the students who have taken part in that project.

After reading it, Hanson made a face

\- Is this some kind of Twilight crap?

\- Twi what? – Henry asked, still oblivious to anything modern.

Jo popped her elbow into him

\- Trust me, it doesn't matter at all!

Lucas tried to explain

\- It's not Twilight. The movie didn't even exist back then. It's just two teens who haven't seen each other over the past 25 years. And they meet up again but he hasn't aged because he wasn't a teen back then, he was just pretending to be one because he's a vampire so he's…

Henry grumbled

\- Immortal! Of course!

\- Right, doc! So, you do know some supernatural stuff after all!

Henry tried not to shift his weight awkwardly on the couch, especially with Jo resting in his arms.

Lucas really had a thing to make people uncomfortable.

\- And so – Lucas continued - as you will see I'm the one having the lead role because I'm awesome that way.

The long silence following his statement was the only thing that could be heard for a couple of minutes. He cleared his throat.

\- Anyway! That production always stayed hidden so I'll appreciate any feedback after the movie.

Lucas turned on the DVD player and they all settled for about an hour

Half in the movie, Jo felt like there was something familiar to her own childhood.

She snuggled much more against Henry and got lost in her memories

 **###**

 _ **October 1996: The Nightingale Bamford School, Upper East Side**._

 _It has been three weeks. Three weeks that she received that scholarship which allowed her to go to one of the fanciest private school in Manhattan. It was a rare opportunity for the Harlem Girl she was. Kids in her neighborhood were far from being educated. The perfect opposite of the ones she was seeing every day in the last three weeks. Jo wasn't coming from the richest family either. Her mother was a waitress in a small coffee shop nearby, and she has been fighting all her life to manage to feed her three children. Luis was 16 by the time so he was allowed to work part-time and helped some bits but he was attracted to money and Jo already knew he would probably end up in a dark path, maybe following the one their father has taken. Speaking of the said father, he was basically never home and as young as she was, Jo caught him a couple of times doing business with people he shouldn't. All he was bringing at home was dirty money and her mother was very aware of that and never accepted any of it except for the rarest times when her bank account was near zero and she lost control over all the bills. Jo's father knew his youngest daughter witnessed him and that's why he asked her to cover for him when needed to. Clara, her big sister was 14 and was a very sweet and smart teen. She was helping their mom at the coffee shop on the weekend by cleaning the kitchen's floor. In her teenager's years, Jo remembered staying alone quite a lot over some weekends._

 _Nonetheless, when she received the scholarship, her mom was thrilled and encouraged her to start her middle school education over there._

 _At first, Jo hesitated because they only had a poor car for the whole family and their dad was using it quite a lot. Jo wasn't sure the car would hold such a distance every day. Her mom told her she didn't mind driving her there. She reminded her daughter that kind of occasion was meant to be taken because it wouldn't happen twice in life._

 _In the end, she had a school bus driving her there._

 _When she first walked in; she was very impressed. All the kids were exactly as she pictured them. Very sophisticated. She was happy and she would get the best education in the upcoming years._

 _Well, that's what she thought._

 _After three weeks, she still hasn't made any friend. She was always alone. She thought the reason behind it was because everyone knew she was from Harlem._

 _But truth to be told, they were just vicious kids. When she was giving a correct answer in class, everyone was calling her ass kisser because they were saying teachers probably had sympathy for her case._

 _Wasn't helping she was sitting in front of the board because she was small and was wearing glasses._

 _She really did try making friends, everyone was rejecting her._

 _So, that day she was walking to sit to the only spot she could be peaceful and with at least someone to talk to: The library and the nice librarian. She heard laughs and whispers around her, as per every time she was walking in the hall. She knew she wasn't the only kid being ignored. She knew in that universe, there was always the weak and the strong. But even all those kids weren't paying attention to her._

 _She kept walking, ignoring all the laughs and whispers and just held on to her books, thinking the faster she'd be down, the faster she'd be at the library._

 _She was about to take the stairs when a little blonde, taller than her, stepped in front of her_

 _\- Well well! Look who this is! Ass kisser!_

 _Jo looked at her. She was angry and she wished she wasn't that small so she could have punched her face. So she chose to ignore her but the little girl blocked her way._

 _\- Where do you think you're going?_

 _Jo knew she was in troubles and she hasn't done anything._

 _\- Kim… I.. I need to go to the library._

 _\- Oh really? Well, then, let me help you going there._

 _\- No thank you! I can walk myself there, alone._

 _Kim smirked_

 _\- I wasn't asking for your permission!_

 _And before Jo could react, Kim pushed her down the stairs. She managed to catch herself before hitting her head but she heard a loud snap on her wrist. This wasn't a good sign._

 _She looked up and saw Kim walking away with a bunch of friends, laughing at her. Everyone around her saw what happened but no one ever came to help her. They all pretended like they never saw a thing._

 _She felt tears at the corner of her eyes. She didn't deserve all this. She wanted to get up but her legs refused to move and she started to feel a burning pain in her wrist._

 _\- It's all right, Sweetie! I will take care of you!_

 _Jo froze. That voice was unusual. The accent was different from the American's. She felt like she was hearing one character from Jane Austen's novel. He kneeled in front of her and Jo never saw such sweet eyes. He leaned one hand on her shoulder._

 _\- It's all right! You can trust me! I am a doctor!_

 _Jo rubbed her broken wrist and stared at him_

 _\- I never saw you here, and your accent is different._

 _\- I'm just here for a short time and I'm a British, that's why my accent is different. I need to examine your wound. But before doing so, can you tell me what happened?_

 _Jo groaned_

 _\- I just fell off the stairs. I missed a step._

 _He knew already she wasn't telling the truth_

 _\- If you had missed a step, your wrist wouldn't be broken._

 _Jo glared at him_

 _\- It's not!_

 _He smiled_

 _\- Then you won't mind me pressing on it to make sure it is not?_

 _Jo shook her head and removed her wrist when he tried to touch it._

 _\- All right now! I know it and I can see it. It is broken. I need you to come with me to the infirmary._

 _\- I can't move. My legs are weak._

 _He stood up and moved all her school books in his bag. He lifted her up and carried her to the infirmary._

 _\- Just so you know, I saw what happened in the hall and someone was already waiting for them in the next hall._

 _Jo didn't say a thing and just smiled. Karma!_

 _He put her down on his examination table and removed her planner from his bag. The said planner had her schedule and information about herself and her parents. It was also suitable for any sanction that could be applied._

 _\- So, your name is Josephine_

 _\- Jo – she corrected_

 _He frowned_

 _\- People call me Jo_

 _He scoffed_

 _\- Let me guess! You're not fond of your full name?_

 _\- Yeah!_

 _\- But you know it's a beautiful name_

 _Jo rolled her eyes_

 _\- Yeah, maybe but I don't like it! I like Jo better!_

 _\- Very well young lady!_

 _Jo was trying so hard to ignore the pain in her wrist. She stared at him._

 _\- And what's yours?_

 _He looked at her like she was from another planet. Usually, kids weren't so bold and she didn't seem to be earlier when he watched her walked_ into _that hall._

 _\- Curious, aren't we?_

 _Jo shrugged_

 _\- My sister said I should become a reporter or a detective someday because I ask too many questions but this won't stop me anyway._

 _He could tell by her language and her postal address that indeed she was a Harlem girl and a bold one mind you._

 _\- My name is Henry!_

 _Jo kept staring at him_

 _\- Do you have any last name?_

 _This was probably the first time that a kid was basically leaving him speechless. Even Abe never crossed that border with him._

 _\- Henry! Henry Morgan!_

 _Jo blushed_

 _\- It sounds nice! I mean it suits you!_

 _\- Thank you! Now stop squirming and let me take a look at that wrist._

 _He barely touched it that Jo screamed. He quickly removed his hands and bit on his upper lip._

 _\- Hmm! That's what I thought! It's broken._

 _Jo wasn't very happy to hear that_

 _\- But I need to get back to class later!_

 _\- Well, sorry to burst your bubble Jo, but you won't go anywhere with a broken wrist! Are you a right-handed?_

 _She nodded_

 _\- Well, in that case, you are definitely not going anywhere. You'll have to go to the hospital to do some X-rays. I'll put your wrist to sleep so I'll be able to get a bandage done and I'll give you some medicine to calm the pain for a couple of hours but you need to be examined to a hospital. They'll take care of you and they'll cast your wrist with the right tools._

 _Jo sighed_

 _\- Not exactly how I was planning to end the day!_

 _Henry stared at her_

 _\- I'll call an ambulance to take you to the nearest hospital. You'll have to give the doctors my prescription. I'll be calling your parents to warn them about what happened and they can meet you there._

 _Jo just nodded and looked at Henry working on her wrist. He removed a syringe to put her wrist to sleep. He glanced at her and noticed how sad the kid was._

 _He rubbed her arm_

 _\- Was it the first time it happened?_

 _\- What? – she asked confused_

 _\- What I witnessed in the hall! Was it the first time that girl was… Bullying you?_

 _For the second time today, Jo felt tears at the corner of her eyes_

 _\- She… She's not bullying me._

 _Henry refrained himself to roll his eyes_

 _\- Isn't she?_

 _Jo didn't reply and chose to look down. Her thin legs seemed more interesting at the moment._

 _\- Can I ask you a question, Jo?_

 _Her look wasn't encouraging to do so but he went for it anyway. After all, she was just a child._

 _\- Do you feel happy in that school?_

 _\- Of course! I am! – she replied in her defensive._

 _Henry didn't need to say more. He simply stared at her and she shook her head._

 _\- No… I'm not. People hate me and I don't even know why!_

 _Tears rolled down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. Henry dried them with his thumbs and put his syringe down._

 _\- Why do you think that?_

 _She sniffled_

 _\- I don't know! I've been trying to have some friends but no one wants to be my friend... They know I'm from Harlem and they think I'm a bad kid… Do I look like a bad kid to you?_

 _Henry opened his mouth but Jo kept ranting_

 _\- Look at me, doctor! I'm short and thin and I wear glasses in class and my parents aren't rich and I just got a scholarship to be here and I always wanted to be in that school and my mom was so proud and now I hate it here, I just want to go back to Harlem…_

 _She burst into tears and Henry held her against him. He was a doctor and a professional and he wasn't supposed to do that with any kids or anyone for that matter but he was also a father for a couple of years and he could imagine the pain young children were going through when they were in middle schools. It was no secret that kids could be really mean to their classmates._

 _\- Jo! Listen to me!_

 _She dried her tears but her face was still red and she was ready to cry again_

 _\- You're just 11! You're still a kid! You will grow up and with such boldness inside of you, I can tell you'll be growing up to be a strong and independent woman. Do not worry about your height or anything like that right now because you will grow up, at the right time but you will and one day... Everyone who hurt you will feel sorry for doing what they did to you._

 _He pinched her cheek and managed to make her smile_

 _\- Now I can't blame you for wanting to leave, I've been here for a couple of days and I can say that school is basically hell… They all think they're on a pedestal or whatsoever, even children._

 _Jo laughed_

 _\- That's true! Maybe that's why I can't make any friend! I don't belong in their world!_

 _\- Maybe you don't! But you will build your own someday._

 _These were the kinds of words an 11 year shouldn't forget but somehow, she did, somehow, she forgot all about that moment._

 _\- Do you have children? – she yawned, Henry knew the medicine he gave her would put her to sleep very soon. He did it on purpose. He would be able to take her to the hospital himself and wouldn't bother calling an ambulance and he would be calling her parents from there and would leave once they would be on their way. He wanted to make sure she was left in good hands and with a doctor he trusted._

 _\- I do but he's a grown-up already and he doesn't really need me anymore._

 _Jo had a hard time believing that_

 _\- But you look young…_

 _\- Well, looks can betray one person's real age sometimes._

 _She didn't understand_

 _\- I don't get it_

 _\- I lived longer than you could think but that's another story and one you're going to forget soon._

 _She rubbed her eyes and started feeling extremely sleepy. She lied down on the table and sighed._

 _\- It was nice meeting you Doctor Morgan, hope to see you again one day!_

 _Henry watched her falling asleep. He smiled! That little girl had a lot of potentials ahead of her and he hoped she wouldn't remain in that school. He would explain everything in a letter addressed to her mom. She would understand and would probably remove her daughter from that hell._

 _\- Hope to see you again too, Jo!_

* * *

\- Jo?

The young detective blinked twice to see no one else than Henry standing in front of her, with his hands on her knees. Lucas and Hanson were also staring at her.

\- Is everything all right sweetie?

Jo's eyes widened and she felt a headache coming in. She rubbed her forehead and tried to chase her thoughts away.

\- Yeah yeah… I'm fine! Sorry, got lost in my thoughts!

\- Did you enjoy the movie?

She remained silent for a long while

\- What?

\- Lucas's movie! – Hanson replied – Earth to Martinez! Where have you been?

\- Is the movie over? – she asked

All three men nodded

\- It has been for a couple of minutes now

\- "shit" – hum, yeah, I enjoyed it… Interesting... Great job on your part, Lucas!

Lucas smiled widely

\- thanks! Now it's pizza time! Hanson, give me a hand, will you!

\- Coming up!

He left the two lovebirds all by themselves

\- Are you sure you're all right Jo? Maybe we should head home and rest! We had a tough week.

She needed to clear her mind. What the hell was that about and where did it come from? Henry was the same man she met 20 years ago. How was this possible? How he never mentioned that when he met her and how could she possibly even forget about it?

She quickly closed her eyes. The medicine. Of course! He planned everything! When she woke up, she was already with a plaster around her wrist and her mother was by her side, reading a letter the doctor from school dropped at the reception. That's what she told her back then. Her mother did everything to remove her from the school and by Christmas, Jo was out of it and started the second semester in a public school near her home.

She couldn't think straight. She needed answers. This was the same man because people weren't naming themselves Henry Morgan all over the centuries with the exact same face, the exact same accent, and the exact profession or basically. She sighed. She should have seen it. She always knew something was up but she had no idea how common their past has been. Somehow it was awkward… Somehow it was not. God, this wasn't exactly easy. Who the hell managed to fall in love with the same random guy she met when she was 11?

\- Jo! We should go home! You need to rest!

She opened her mouth but nothing came out of it. Hanson and Lucas came back. Henry has taken her hand in his and she just couldn't react because she didn't know how to do so.

\- Where are you guys going? – Hanson asked with such an accusing tone

\- Jo is feeling a bit left out. I think she needs to rest so sorry, we are going to cut our evening short.

Hanson and Lucas weren't buying it

\- Very subtle doc! You know you can just tell if you want to spend the rest of the evening hoping in bed. We understand you two have needs, you know.

Jo sighed

\- Right! Goodnight guys! Thanks for the movie!

She mumbled something like "men, I swear" while walking toward the exit. Henry shook his head. He was so done! Hanson and Lucas shared a look

\- 10 bucks in a couple of months, we'll have a little Morgan/Martinez, if they can't stop.

\- I'll take it!

Jo had no idea how to bring that subject. Henry was taking her near her car, but she stopped in a middle of her tracks. Henry turned around and walked toward her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cupped her cheek.

\- What's going on Jo? Ever since the movie has been over, you seem like you just saw a ghost.

Was he measuring his words or was he just doing it on purpose? She stared at him long enough to know she didn't dream… That guy in front of her was indeed the Henry she knew and who basically saved her that day. When she thought she already told him that story and he never blinked.

She wasn't sure what to think anymore but she was still feeling her heart beating down her throat when he was taking her in her arms and touching her for that matter. She smiled and wrapped her own arms around his middle, smelling his aftershave. God, she loved his smell. She couldn't get enough.

\- I... Maybe I did… Lucas lives near Central Park. Do you mind us taking a walk out there? There's something I would like to talk to you about.

He nodded and they headed toward Central Park, holding each other's hand.

\- What do you want to talk about? – Henry asked when they reached Bethesda, full of people, which wasn't a surprise in a summer day.

She tried to look for a place where no one would hear them. She spotted a quiet place behind the fountain and near the river. There was nobody around.

She guided him over there and they took a seat on the grass.

\- Look I don't know where to start! But that movie Lucas showed us, brought up some memories I barely remembered!

\- Go ahead! I won't judge!

\- Oh, you're sure won't! Remember that story about that little blonde who pushed me down the stairs?

He nodded

\- I never told you how long I stayed with my plaster.

He wasn't sure how it was relevant but he motioned her to tell him

\- I've remained with it for like a month and I couldn't write because it was my right hand! Back then we didn't have any computers so no one could send me the notes by e-mail. My teachers had to give me a photocopy of their classes because my classmates were too many assholes to share their notes with me.

Henry could only imagine how much suffering she probably went through. Jo received a text. She smiled! Perfect timing!

\- I just received a text from my mom because I asked her to find something for me. Something she kept for 20 years because she never had someone writing such a good letter to her and convinced her to do something in order to protect me.

Henry knitted his eyebrow together

\- Jo, where are you heading?

She didn't say a word, she just showed him the letter her mother took a pic of. He read it carefully for a couple of minutes and Jo noticed he was turning white. She was hoping he wasn't going to pass out. But obviously, considering his reaction, he recognized the letter, there was no doubt about it.

\- This can't be! – his voice was a mix between confusion and amazement.

\- That's exactly what I have been thinking for the last couple of minutes.

Henry didn't understand how this never hit him when he had met Jo. Everything was right in front of him and he had seen her full name back then. He witnessed the little blonde pushing her down the stairs. He has seen it all. He never forgot anything so what happened with that memory?

\- You seem as confused as I am – Jo stated – did someone push the reset button for you or something? Because I sure remember now that you pushed mine.

Henry raised his eyes to finally look at her. He took a deep breath...;

\- Jo… I… I don't know how to explain.

\- Well, it's not really hard to guess… Obviously, you've been living long enough…I remember you telling me you did anyway - she paused – wait? Are you a vampire Henry? I swear if you tell me you would like to taste my blood… Other than for science's purpose…

He scoffed. This was a first.

\- I'm not a vampire Jo! I'm a perfect human being with a small condition.

Jo raised a brow

\- Small? That's an understatement. I just need answers, Henry!

He didn't want to share his whole story right in the middle of nowhere. We never knew who could be listening.

\- It's complicated.

She sighed

\- It is always with you! Has been for years obviously! I might have added already the pieces together to what you really are but I would like to hear the whole story.

\- Just not here Jo! I can tell you but we need to be at the shop and I need Abe to back me up.

She folded her arms

\- Why? Are you scared I won't believe you? Kind of hard not to since we met in the past.

He put a finger on her lips

\- I trust you! I trust you with all my heart! I'm just careful about where I'm telling that story! And to answer your previous question about me pushing the reset button on the said day… I have no logical explanation for it. I don't know how I managed to forget it since I never forgot the last two centuries.

Jo's jaw dropped open

\- Centuries? Oh, my God! You're even older than I thought you were.

Henry couldn't explain how guilty he felt at the moment

\- I'm deeply sorry. I should have told you earlier. I indented to since you and I are… together. But I was just trying to gather the courage.

Whether she was a kid or not, he always had that thing to melt her heart away. She closed the gap between them and gave him a sweet but quick kiss on the lips.

\- I guess it wasn't our time to meet back then. It was just a sneak preview. Plus, I was a kid, this would have been extremely disturbing. It should be awkward now but well we're both adults despite the astronomical age gap between us.

She managed to put a smile on his lips because she could tell he has been worried about where their relationship would head once the truth would be out.

\- And I should be grateful! All you did ever since you're in my life and since you were 20 years ago, was to save me. I may have forgotten that moment but that little girl probably never forgot the words. Because you were right. I grew up and fast one year later and I did become the independent woman you told me about… Maybe not as strong but I am what I am today.

Henry cupped her cheek and hugged her toward his chest

\- You are strong Jo! You're the strongest woman I know and I'm glad to share a bit of myself with you now.

She smiled and she stole him another kiss.

\- And you want to hear something about that stupid blonde: Kim?

\- Please do share

\- Her parent's company went bankrupt, they had to close and moved somewhere cheaper because they lost everything and they had so many debts that a court bailiff took everything and sell their house to remove their debts. They were left with absolutely nothing and she has been removed from that fancy high school she was in later. From what I know, she now lives in the Bronx, got divorced twice and remarried a junkie and she is a real housewife, raising her 5 children, and they're not all from the same father.

Henry was glad to hear that! Karma was really giving it back then.

\- How do you know all of that? – he asked

Jo grinned

\- Because she once hired Sean to be her lawyer and I recognized her bitchy face right away and she didn't recognize me but I nicely reminded her when I asked her if she needed help to carry her stuff and told her I wasn't asking for her permission.

Henry stared at his girlfriend. Jo rubbed his knee.

\- Relax, Henry! I didn't push her down the stairs but trust me that day, she swallowed that pride she had back then. Also, I'm way taller than her too now so I guess she didn't feel as superior as she thought she was when we were kids. I must say, I refrained from the urge to spread my fist in her face.

Henry laughed and kissed her head

\- That's a lesson learned! And for you and me too! As you said, it wasn't our time but it is now. Would you like to hear my whole story now?

Jo smiled

\- I'd love to! We got a long story ahead of us!

\- Indeed, we have! My sweet Harlem Girl!

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Jo is from Harlem! She didn't mention it exactly but she mentioned the street. I looked it up on Google (and since I went to NYC twice, It should have hit me) and it's basically Harlem's center so yeah, we can't say otherwise, she's indeed from a tough neighborhood (it's not even a joke or a legend, it is really like that)._

 _About the private school, I randomly picked one because she never mentioned which one she went exactly. I presumed it was downtown Manhattan, a bit further from where she used to live. And by the look of things, I always had a feeling, Jo not only didn't have the best childhood because of her father's activities but she seemed like she has been bullied for a while so I decided to use the lack of information we got on her for that. And who else than Henry could have rescued her back then!_ _Of course, the chances of them meeting up while she was a kid are super slim or that would have been a super coincidence but that's why I made sure none of them remember the other, even Henry. I wanted to take an excuse like he died hit by a car or something after dropping Jo to the hospital but yeah whatever lol. And I know Henry wasn't a doctor anymore back at the time but my headcanon was that he was replacing someone._


End file.
